Hold Me
by bedroomwall
Summary: [DHr] Por todos os beijos, por todas as carícias, por algo que ele não fazia questão de possuir. Ódio... Era sua única saída, seu único refúgio... Ou talvez não.


**Aviso:** Esta fanfic é uma continuação, portanto, se você não quiser ficar com aquela sensação de "peguei o bonde andando", é só ler a fic "Entre vivos e mortos", também postada aqui no FF.

* * *

**  
**

** Hold me**

Não era amor.

Sentia que parte dele havia se perdido, que parte dele havia se rompido, mas não por amor. Ele nunca se permitiria a esse sentimento, principalmente por alguém como ela. Uma sangue-ruim, melhor amiga de seu maior inimigo, Hermione Granger.

Mas ele a estimava, de um modo absurdo, doentio, absoluto... E havia carinho e um pouco de confidência, mas nunca o amor. Draco Malfoy nunca poderia amar Hermione Granger, em nenhuma circunstância, mas estava ali... Por ela, para ela, por um momento. Como se fosse outra pessoa...

Olhou para o céu. A cor cinza grafite denunciava a chuva que estaria por vir. Não se preocupou... Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal. Bem, ele aguardaria, de qualquer forma.

Escondeu-se atrás de algumas árvores para observar a cerimônia; por mais que ele quisesse, não poderia se aproximar. - Era apenas mais um na multidão... Draco só foi especial enquanto ela esteve por perto, enquanto ela esteve em seus braços... Porque ela, Hermione, era seu único diferencial.

Ele via as lágrimas que seus amigos derramavam, enxergava a dor nos olhos de seus pais... Os invejava por isso. Queria fazer parte do mundo dela pelo menos naquele momento, principalmente naquele momento, no seu funeral... Mas a marca negra em seu braço, seu voto de fidelidade para o lado errado impedia tudo. Acabava com tudo.

E mesmo que não houvesse sentimento, mesmo que não houvesse nada, ele ainda poderia oferecer o seu luto. Sua presença. Por consideração, apenas. E somente por isso... Ele cedeu.

Seus olhos acompanharam o rapaz ruivo que acabara de se levantar. Ronald Weasley começou seu discurso falando sobre o jeito, o sorriso, o olhar de Hermione... Falou sobre a amizade que construíram durante anos turbulentos e sobre o estranho sentimento que começou a se apossar dele toda vez que a via, toda vez que ela se aproximava. Pediu perdão por tudo. Falou o quanto a amava, o quanto desejava que ela estivesse viva, feliz, e com ele. Chorou. E lembrou a todos o quanto Hermione era amiga, corajosa, boa.

"_Boa demais... Ou quem sabe, suficientemente tola..."_ – pensou Draco, sorrindo por dentro.

Fechou os olhos. De repente, sentiu um leve perfume de campo invadir-lhe as narinas e a primeira pontada de saudade. A certeza de que nunca mais sentiria o cheiro de rosas na pele de Hermione fez seu corpo estremecer. Se seu coração parasse de bater tão rápido e se o maldito Weasley calasse a boca só por um segundo, ele seria capaz de ouvi-la falando. Ah, naquele momento, como sentiu vontade de mandar aquele pobretão pros quintos dos infernos...

Talvez tivesse saído de onde estava e tivesse gritado, se não ouvisse algo estranhamente familiar vindo da boca do Weasley: _"E essa pode ser a última vez que você vai estar do meu lado, Mione...".  
_

* * *

_  
.: - Você realmente acha que isso vai durar pra sempre, Hermione? – perguntou, enquanto enrolava uma mecha dos seus cabelos castanhos._

_- "Isso", o que? Nossa relação?_

_- É. Porque sinceramente, não acredito em finais felizes. Eles nunca acontecem._

_-Talvez, mas... O que custa ter um pouco de fé, Draco? – sentou-se na cama e o encarou. _

_-Na verdade não me custa nada. Mas sou cético quanto a isso e você sabe, Hermione. Fé, amor... Essas coisas não existem, simplesmente._

_-São suas crenças, Malfoy. Suas crenças... – concluiu, voltando a aninhar-se em seus braços. – Só não queira que eu acredite nelas também..._

_Silêncio. Draco permaneceu calado, fitando o teto por longos minutos. Não conseguia fixar sua mente num pensamento específico. Seu olhar correu o quarto e parou na janela. O sol estava se pondo._

_-Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Granger._

_Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos, enquanto tocava seu abdômen com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando-o, e antes de fechar os olhos, respondeu sorrindo:_

_-Não sei... Essa pode ser a última vez que você vai estar do meu lado.¹ :._

_**

* * *

**_  
Talvez ela soubesse, mas não poderia. Não haveria como. Ninguém nunca sabe a sua hora de morrer... "Bem, Hermione costumava saber de tudo...". Encostou-se na árvore e fixou o olhar num ponto qualquer da lápide a sua frente; deixou seus pensamentos vagarem. A voz da pessoa que falava agora tinha se perdido em algum espaço da sua mente. Algum espaço que não estivesse voltado para as lembranças da eterna menina Grifinória, mandona e metida a sabe tudo.

**

* * *

**_  
.: - Por que você gosta de ficar por cima em tudo? Isso tem haver com sua insegurança? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho, enquanto se debruçava na janela para observar as estrelas._

_- Não sou inseguro! Sou superior._

_-E arrogante. – completou, rindo._

_-E você não é?_

_-Só quando encontro homens como você. – desafiou._

_-Ora, ora, ora... E depois reclama quando saio por cima em uma discussão. – sussurrou aos ouvidos de Hermione, agarrando-a pela cintura. _

_-Você não sai, Malfoy, e não se faça de desentendido. – retorquiu, voltando-se para encará-lo._

_-Quem está se fazendo de desentendido aqui? E do que estamos falando, afinal? – sorriu, malicioso._

_-Você não presta, sabia?_

_-Sim, e é por isso que você está comigo. Porque eu sou o problema que você quer resolver._

_-Não, não é por isso._

_-Ah, não diga que se apaixonou por mim? – perguntou incrédulo._

_-Achei que não acreditasse no amor._

_-Não acredito. Principalmente entre nós dois._

_-A idéia é tão absurda assim para te espantar? – perguntou, parecendo ligeiramente ofendida._

_-Não, apenas impossível._

_-Eu diria improvável._

_-Você tem dito muitas coisas ultimamente... – falou Draco, mais para si mesmo do que para ela._

_-Boas ou ruins? – perguntou, fitando-o._

_-Não sei._

_-Como nã... -_

_-Apenas... – interrompeu, pondo os dedos sobre seus lábios. - Não sei._

_Draco manteve o contato visual, e muito lentamente se aproximou de Hermione. Tocou seus lábios com delicadeza, e iniciou um beijo suave, intensificando-o aos poucos. Sentiu as mãos de Hermione percorrerem cada centímetro de seu corpo. Puxou-a pra mais perto de si, enquanto a conduzia para a cama. Deitou-a, mas antes de continuar ela o interrompeu, dizendo:_

_-Adorável vitória, Malfoy..._

_Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de satisfação. Um sorriso sincero, sorriso de... Felicidade. :._

**

* * *

**  
Quando voltou a si, percebeu que o funeral já havia terminado e os convidados se retiravam, aos poucos. Draco assistiu o Weasley deixar uma rosa branca sobre o caixão de Hermione, e pôde perceber que, antes de sair, disse "Eu te amo...".

Mais uma vez o amor...

Por que será que as pessoas se prendiam a essas crenças? Por que acreditavam tanto no amor, que muitas vezes só fazia mal? Odiar era tão mais simples do que amar... A própria relação com Hermione nasceu de uma desavença, de uma diferença inigualável!

O sangue-puro e a sangue-ruim, o sonserino e a grifinória, o errado e o certo. – Sim, porque Hermione foi o seu caminho mais certo, ainda que ele, Malfoy, fosse um caminho errado.

E talvez a compreensão fosse o seu traço mais marcante, a característica que mais encantava Draco. Como naquela noite em que suas vidas mudaram. Naquele mesmo cemitério, sob um céu parecido com aquele. Só faltava a chuva. E o beijo...

**

* * *

**_  
.: -Hey, Granger! – ela o ouviu gritar, mas continuou andando. – Granger, eu só quero dizer mais uma coisa, e se isso não te deixar satisfeita, não irei mais perturbá-la._

_Ela já havia conseguido se livrar dos braços dele, já havia se afastado dele, mas então parou, talvez na esperança de escutar algo que realmente valesse a pena. Ao olhar pra trás e encará-lo, pôde perceber o quanto ele estava próximo._

_Olhos nos olhos, ele começou:_

_-Você pode me negar tudo hoje... – pôde sentir a respiração ofegante de Hermione, e enxergar em seu olhar, que ela também desejava aquilo. Draco a tomou pela cintura e a aproximou mais, de modo que seus corpos ficassem praticamente colados. – Menos o beijo que eu vou-te dar..._

_Os lábios se encontraram. Ele a beijou, de uma forma que seria impossível descrever ou explicar, e ela correspondeu. Havia fogo, ambição, vida! Havia desejo, calor, verdade! Havia os dois ali, um para outro, e com todas as suas forças, e toda a sua alma, ambos se entregaram aquele beijo._

_Suas roupas estavam encharcadas, e a chuva ainda caía sobre seus corpos. Suas almas estavam purificadas, e aquela noite, apesar de estranha, foi a melhor de suas vidas. Mas em um ponto Hermione estivera errada... Já passava da meia-noite, e eles ainda estavam juntos. Em algum lugar, entre vivos e mortos. Intocáveis. :._

_**

* * *

**_  
Draco levou as mãos ao rosto e sorriu. Um meio sorriso. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça quando fez aquilo? Lembrou do impulso, da vontade, do motivo... Um motivo bobo para se beijar alguém... Querer.

**

* * *

**_  
.: -Você ficou louca? – perguntou, pondo a mão na face esquerda._

_-Você ficou louco? – perguntou Hermione, ao mesmo tempo, encarando-o._

_-Não! – falaram juntos._

_-Pára com isso! – ambos gritaram._

_-Porque você me bateu?_

_-Porque você me beijou!_

_-Você não parecia insatisfeita..._

_-Não interessa, você não tinha esse direito!_

_-Mas você queria!_

_-Eu não te disse!_

_-Não precisava!_

_Hermione bufou. Sentiu que poderia desmaiar ali mesmo. Queria ir pra casa, mas queria ficar. Queria gravar na memória aquele beijo, mas devia esquecer. Para seu próprio bem, para fazer a coisa certa._

_Draco não entendeu nada. A olhava confuso, e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Sabia que não deveria tê-la beijado, mas não controlou o impulso. Ele sempre deveria ter o que queria, era mimado. Porém, ainda era um Malfoy. E mesmo que sua família tivesse definhado, ele possuía suas crenças. Foi tudo o que lhe restou._

_Hermione deu às costas ao garoto, pisando firme. Chorava, estava confusa e não tinha certeza do que queria. Parou, mas antes de continuar seu caminho, gritou:_

_- Isso nunca aconteceu, Malfoy! Nunca!_

_- Não importa Granger. Eu venci! – foi a resposta dele._

_E apesar de seu rosto ainda estar ardendo, sorriu. A chuva banhava seus cabelos, sua face, seu corpo. E em seu íntimo, sentiu-se estranho. Estranhamente satisfeito. :._

**

* * *

**  
"Você vai me enlouquecer, assim". – pensou, enquanto se dirigia ao túmulo de Hermione. - "Sempre achei que você tivesse esse poder...".

**

* * *

**_  
.: - Quem você pensa que é, seu loiro desbotado? – gritou Rony empurrando Draco._

_- Eu não penso que sou alguém, Weasley, porque, de fato, eu sou. Sou um Malfoy! Agora, se você sonha em ser uma pessoa menos miserável, isso é problema seu. – respondeu, enquanto limpava suas vestes._

_-Cala boca, sua doninha quicante! Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, não tinha o direito de encostar em nenhum fio de cabelo dela! – a esta altura, um grupo de alunos curiosos se amontoava para acompanhar a cena. – Você não tinha o direito de beijá-la! – empurrou-o novamente._

_Draco empalideceu. O Weasley falava de Hermione. Então... Ela havia contado! Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Aquela nojentinha, metida a inteligente, ainda iria pagar. Porém, ainda deveria encontrar alguma maneira de se livrar de Weasley. Onde estavam Crabbe e Goyle quando ele mais precisava? Merda de marca!_

_-Você realmente é mais patético do que eu poderia supor... – começou, com sua voz arrastada. - Será, Weasley, que não passou pela sua cabeça que ela também quis o beijo? Porque até onde eu sei, uma pessoa não beija sozinha... – e sorriu, arrogante, debochado, superior._

_As orelhas de Rony ficaram escarlates. Pegou o outro pela gola das vestes e o prensou contra a parede, gritando:_

_-Eu te mato, Malfoy! Juro que te mato!_

_Draco engoliu em seco. Não era muito corajoso, mas também odiava ceder a um perdedor como aquele. Continuou a provocar._

_-Por que? Por falar a verdade?_

_Os olhares dos alunos se mantinham fixos nos dois garotos. A maioria cochichava, perguntando-se de quem estariam falando. Alguns arriscavam Lilá Brown, outros Hermione Granger – esses, sem muita credulidade._

_Rony já estava preparado para socar o rosto de Draco – que fechara os olhos automaticamente -, quando ouviram a voz enérgica de McGonagall._

_-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou. E numa questão de segundos o pequeno amontoado de alunos, que até então acompanhava a briga, pareceu se dissolver._

_Rony soltou a camisa de Malfoy, que tornou a limpar suas vestes._

_-Perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui! Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy?_

_Antes que o grifinório pudesse emitir algum som, Draco respondeu._

_-Nada professora McGonagall. Estávamos conversando e acabamos nos exaltando... Mas agora está tudo bem, não é Weasley...? – perguntou, dirigindo-se a Rony e lançando-lhe um olhar gélido._

_Rony apenas acenou com a cabeça, concordando._

_McGonagall os avaliou, desconfiada, mas falou:_

_-Bem, da próxima vez que eu os vir conversando dessa maneira, os dois levarão uma detenção!_

_-Sim, senhora. – responderam._

_Rony esperou a professora se retirar para perguntar, intrigado:_

_- Por que você fez aquilo?_

_-Meus motivos não interessam, Weasley, mas saiba que não foi por você. – deu às costas ao garoto, e disse a si mesmo. – O que eu quero é a Granger!_

**oooooooo**

_- Vem aqui! – disse, ao puxar Hermione pelo pulso, levando-a para um corredor mais afastado._

_-O que você quer comigo? – perguntou, tentando se desvencilhar._

_-Quero entender, Granger! Para uma pessoa que queria esquecer um beijo, você não está sendo muito feliz na tentativa!_

_-Por que é que você está dizendo isso?_

_-Simples, porque seu namoradinho Weasley quase me matou ainda há pouco, só porque descobriu que é um corno!_

_Hermione puxou o braço de uma vez e se soltou._

_-Não fale do que você não sabe, Malfoy! Além disso, Rony e eu não somos namorados!_

_-E por que aquela crise de ciúmes? Ele não te esqueceu?_

_-Isso não é da sua conta! – respondeu, preparando-se para sair._

_-Ah, mas é sim! – e novamente agarrou seu pulso - A partir do momento que ele sabe sobre o nosso beijo, que devo acrescentar você disse que "nunca aconteceu", e quase me mata por isso, sim, isso é da minha conta!_

_Hermione ficou calada._

_-Por que é que você contou? – ele insistiu._

_-O que faz você ter tanta certeza de que fui eu?- desafiou._

_-Bem, eu que não fui! E... Seus olhos não me escondem isso. – ela ruborizou. - Eu só quero saber o motivo!_

_-Não quis me igualar ao Rony... Terminámos definitivamente naquele dia... – e lançou a Draco um olhar, como se quisesse dizer que não precisava repetir o que tinha acontecido entre eles. – Terminámos porque ele me traiu... Achei que se eu não contasse, mesmo tendo acontecido depois, eu estaria traindo a confiança dele, a amizade dele e... -_

_-Olha - interrompeu.-, isso tudo é muito bonito, mas não pra mim. Dane-se a amizade, a confiança, ou que quer que seja isso entre vocês, mas posso afirmar, não vale a minha vida, nem o meu estado, portanto, dê o seu jeito de tirar o Weasley da minha cola!_

_Hermione o fitou, enojada. Como ela teve coragem de beijar aquele garoto?_

_-Sabe, Malfoy... Por um momento, naquele dia, eu achei que você ainda tinha alguma chance... Como fui tola!_

_Draco franziu o cenho. De repente sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago e isso foi o bastante para ele se lembrar de como ela o ajudara, de como ela o ouvira, lembrar de como ela o beijara..._

_-Pode ficar tranqüilo, e deixar que eu cuido do Rony. Agora... Me solta!_

_Soltou-a. Tentou assimilar todas as informações que seu cérebro estava processando. Não conseguiu._

_-Obrigada! – disse, rispidamente, dando as costas ao garoto._

_Ele fez menção de dar um passo para seguí-la, mas desistiu. Então, de onde estava, gritou:_

_-Você o ama, não é? Eu não acredito nisso, Granger! Não acredito que o amor exista..._

_-Você é louco! – gritou de volta, sem olhar pra trás._

"_E talvez a culpa seja sua..." – pensou._

_Girou nos calcanhares e tomou um dos corredores que dava para as masmorras, pensando numa maneira de esquecer... Aquele beijo. :._

**

* * *

**  
Parou diante do túmulo. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a rosa branca que o Weasley deixara. Pensou no que poderia ter feito para demonstrar o quanto gostava dela. Um novo aperto no coração. Quando sentiu o vento da tarde contra seu rosto, percebeu que nunca mais seus cabelos seriam bagunçados por Hermione, percebeu que nunca mais sentiria seu toque...

Engoliu em seco.

Poderia jurar que ouvira Hermione cantando! Era o vento... E provavelmente sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Estava doente.

"Não! A verdade é que nunca acreditei que um ser humano fosse capaz de mudar, mas ela sim. Se perguntassem qual palavra me faz lembrar dela, eu responderia: Fé. Porque nunca conheci um único ser vivo que acreditasse tanto na humanidade. Uma pessoa que acreditasse que tudo era uma questão de escolha, e de saber lidar com pessoas que fizeram escolhas ruins... Bem, então talvez ela realmente fosse boa... Boa demais. Ou quem sabe, suficientemente tola para acreditar nessas coisas... É o que mais gosto nela. – suspirou, e logo se corrigiu, cansado. – Gostava... Sim, porque daqui pra frente, eu terei que me referir a ela no passado..." – pensou e no segundo seguinte, falou em voz alta:

- Você tinha razão... Eu sou um louco. – riu de si mesmo.

Sentou-se, jogou o corpo para trás apoiando suas mão na grama, de modo que pudesse observar o céu. Ela o ensinou a perder tempo assim. Costumava dizer que era saudável... Bem, naquele momento só fazia doer. Por que? Saudade.

Fechou os olhos.

-Eu te odeio. – murmurou, para logo em seguida explodir em sonoras gargalhadas. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, cessou-as.

–Eu te odeio, Granger! – gritou, e num novo murmúrio, completou. - Com todas as minhas forças...

**

* * *

**_  
.: -Malfoy! – ele a ouviu chamar, mas ignorou. – Malfoy! – ela insistiu, agarrando seu braço. – Eu preciso falar com você!_

_-Eu não quero ouvir, Granger...- respondeu, ao virar-se. – E agora, você poderia fazer o favor de tirar suas mãos imundas de mim?_

_-Não! – respondeu Hermione. – Porque eu quero falar... Na verdade, preciso falar, antes que você me leve à loucura..._

_Draco fez menção de responder, mas foi interrompido._

_-Você me observa quando acha que não estou te vendo, mas o problema é que eu sempre te vejo. Porque toda noite eu sonho com aquele maldito cemitério e com aquele maldito beijo! E às vezes eu choro, e não entendo, e eu nem deveria estar pensando nisso tudo, falando isso tudo... Estou ficando louca, você vê? E a culpa é sua_

_-Minha culpa? Naquela noite você me seguiu, se meteu onde não devia, falou mais do que eu gostaria de ouvir, e ainda por cima não se comportou como a metida e insuportável da Granger. Aliás, foi por isso que te beijei! Ah, e porque eu também não devia estar no melhor dos meus dias, assim como você... Foi tudo por acaso. Uma infelicidade do destino. Um grande acidente!_

_Hermione estava preparada para responder, mas Draco foi mais veloz._

_-E sabe o que é pior? Eu não achei tão ruim..._

_Arregalou os olhos, incrédula... "O que responder? O que responder?". – pensou._

_-Quer saber por que eu fico te observando, Granger? Porque a lembrança daquele dia é a única coisa que resta nessa minha vidinha miserável. Porque eu preciso de algo que me lembre o porque de eu ter deixado os Comensais... E sim, foi por medo. Tanto o meu, quando o do pessoal da minha casa... Eles não me olhavam mais, não chegavam mais perto de mim... Era horrível, Granger! Porque eu ficava sozinho..._

_-Justo você, que sempre foi rodeado de amiguinhos que te bajulavam... – disse Hermione._

_-Sim, justo eu... E naquela noite você me apareceu. Não, não com um anjo... Você me apareceu completamente grifinória: corajosa e irritante! Mas de um modo um pouco menos insuportável..._

_Hermione baixou os olhos, e disse, baixinho:_

_-Malfoy, faz isso parar. Eu não quero, eu... – foi interrompida._

_Num movimento rápido Draco se aproximou de Hermione e agarrou seus pulsos, prendendo-a. Prensou-a contra a fria parede de mármore, e durante alguns segundos a encarou. "Quero desvendar seus olhos..." – ouviu a frase ecoar em sua cabeça. Merda! Isso ainda o deixaria louco, se já não estivesse. Ouviu alguma coisa parecida com o que tinha pensando e percebeu a boca entreaberta. Será que tinha falado alguma coisa? Franziu o cenho._

_Hermione sustentou o olhar e sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo. "Seus olhos..."- murmurou. Um murmúrio quase inaudível, mas quando viu que a expressão de Draco, seu corpo gelou. Será que ele ouvira?_

_Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo._

_Hermione analisou cada traço de seu rosto. _

_Sentiu um suave perfume de rosas se desprendendo da pele dela._

_Os olhos se detiveram em sua boca, entreaberta._

"_Eu quero..."._

"_Eu preciso..."._

_O coração acelerou. O impulso os atingiu. Foi involuntário..._

_Beijaram-se._

_Draco soltou os pulsos da garota e tomou-a pela cintura._

_As mãos de Hermione passeavam pelos cabelos, pela nuca e pelas costas dele._

_Sentiam-se longe, livres e sem limites. Aquilo era urgência, fúria e desejo, com descargas elétricas e toques sem maldade. Era verdade sem certo e errado, sem preconceitos. Era apenas um beijo... Entre Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger. :._

_Hey, If we can't find our way out of these problems  
(Hey, se não conseguimos encontrar uma saída para estes problemas)  
Then maybe we dont need this  
(Então talvez não precisemos disto)_

* * *

Anoitecia. Draco sentiu uma brisa gelada beijar seu rosto... Fechou os olhos. Um sorriso, discreto, nasceu em seus lábios. 

"Dois anos... E a chuva ainda é nossa melhor lembrança...".

-Chove... – pediu.

**

* * *

**_  
.: - O que foi que aconteceu com você? – perguntou, surpreso._

_Já era noite. Hermione estava parada a sua porta, encharcada, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Não esperou um convite e simplesmente entrou no apartamento. Draco continuou avaliando seu estado. No chão, uma enorme poça d'água se formava sob os pés da garota, que começou a falar:_

_-Eu odeio aquele ruivo estúpido!_

_-Bem vinda ao meu mundo! - ele zombou._

_-Falo sério... Ele não confia em mim! – bufou. – Eu não sei quem ele..._

_-Cala a boca, Granger! E vai se trocar... – disse Draco, jogando algumas de suas roupas para a garota. – Depois você me conta o que o seu "namoradinho" aprontou..._

_-Ele não é meu namorado! –retorquiu. – E por que é que você continua com essas provocações? Isso já faz tanto tempo..._

_-Só um ano. E porque na cabeça dele, vocês sempre serão namorados... Agora, se troca! O banheiro fica no fim do corredor._

_-Ah, certo... – disse, contrariada, se dirigindo ao banheiro._

**oooooooo**

_-Bem... Até que não ficou ruim... – disse, sorrindo._

_Hermione vestia uma camiseta cinza e uma calça verde-musgo. Mas não era nas cores que estava a graça... O fato é que naquela roupa poderia caber mais uma Hermione. Era bem verdade que Draco era mais alto e um pouco mais forte, mas ela não sabia que aquilo era o suficiente para que suas roupas ficassem tão grandes nela... _

_-Não enche! – disse revirando os olhos, sentando-se numa poltrona._

_-Agora me diz... O que aconteceu?_

_-Rony! – bufou. – Ele acha que estou tendo um caso com você... Bem, não é mentira... – sorriu, constrangida. – Mas teima em dizer que você ainda é um deles..._

_-Ele é um babaca, Hermione... – disse Draco, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_-Não fale assim... Rony ainda é meu amigo!_

_-Que seja! Isso não muda o fato dele ser um idiota..._

_-Malfoy!_

_-Certo... Mas como assim "discutiram"?_

_-Estávamos aqui perto, no Três Vassouras, quando ele começou a me fazer perguntas estranhas... Perguntou se eu sabia sobre seu paradeiro. Porque desde que terminamos Hogwarts você não tinha mais dado sinal de vida..._

_-E o que você disse?_

_-Menti. Mas devo ter mentido muito mal, pois ele não pareceu acreditar. Logo em seguida me acusou de estar me encontrando com você para "relembrar os velhos tempos" e coisas do gênero... Bem, eu realmente não queria continuar ouvindo aquilo, então o deixei falando sozinho. Ele me seguiu. Viemos discutindo pela rua, em baixo de chuva... Acho que nunca gritei tanto com ele como hoje... Por fim, ele disse que eu estava traindo o Harry. Que eu estava "confraternizando com o inimigo". – e sorriu amargamente. –Ele nem consegue mudar os insultos! – e calou-se. _

_Draco esperou Hermione continuar sua narrativa, mas a garota se manteve quieta, o olhar fixo no chão._

_-Hermione? – chamou-a._

_Ergueu os olhos._

_- Malfoy, me ajude a lembrar... Por que é que nos escondemos? Seria tão mais fácil se você mostrasse para eles que não é um Comensal! Rony pararia de insinuar besteiras..._

_-E o que ele insinua?_

_-Ele diz que você está me usando para chegar ao Harry... Diz que isso é um plano para atacá-lo..._

_-E você acredita nisso? Voldemort não perdoa traidores, e eu sou covarde, Hermione! É por isso nos escondemos. Porque morreríamos se não fosse assim._

_Hermione o encarou num misto de surpresa e... Algo que ela ainda não conseguia definir..._

_-E você se importaria seu eu morresse, Draco?_

_Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Fora pego desprevenido._

_-Talvez..._

_-Achei que você não gostasse de mim... – insistiu._

_-Não gosto... – sorriu. – Apenas suporto. :._

_Standing face to face  
(Em pé, frente a frente)  
Like enemies at war we build defences  
(Como inimigos em guerra nós criamos defesas)  
And secret hiding places  
(E esconderijos secretos)_

* * *

"Eu quero seus braços ao meu redor, quero seu perfume... Eu gostava do jeito que você se movia e se encaixava perfeitamente... Eu quero você, _preciso_ de você ao me redor...". ² 

-E isso vai me enlouquecer... Na melhor das hipóteses...

**

* * *

**_  
.: Draco se levantou e, automaticamente, Hermione fez o mesmo. Segurou seu pulso suavemente e se aproximou, beijando-o. Tão delicadamente, tão carinhosamente, que por um momento ele acreditou que fosse outra pessoa. Geralmente, os beijos que trocavam possuíam mais fogo e menos ternura. Deixou-se levar._

_Era diferente. Era como se o tempo estivesse andando mais devagar. Mordeu o lábio dela suavemente, provocando-a. Ela correspondia puxando-o para mais perto de si. Instintivamente as mãos de Draco procuraram um rumo: alcançaram os ombros de Hermione para em seguida, deslizarem pelo restante de seu corpo. Quando chegou a cintura, diminui o pouco espaço que já existia entre seus corpos._

_Estavam tão próximos que Hermione pôde sentir o volume nas calças de Draco. Ela sabia como isso iria terminar se continuassem assim. Não importava. Suas mãos deslizaram por baixo da camisa dele. Ela sentiu sua pele, quente. Acariciou suas costas, seu abdômen. Deixou aqueles pontos e voltou a acariciar sua nuca e seus cabelos. E como se desse o sinal que estavam precisando, retribui a suave mordida em seu lábio._

_Suas mãos ainda estavam geladas, mas seu toque o queimou. Podia sentir as batidas do coração dela no mesmo ritmo das suas. Era estranho estar ali, viver aquele momento. Porque nenhum dos dois imaginou que um dia chegariam aquele ponto._

_Um beijo. No pescoço. E dali, escorregou até os ombros. Parou. Era um limite. Ambos podiam escolher não continuar, escolher terminar aquela loucura. Escolheram, avançaram._

_Lentamente, Draco a conduziu para a cama. Mais um toque dela. Acabara de deixá-lo sem a camisa. O corpo de Hermione se deixou cair sobre o colchão, macio. Seus lábios procuraram os dele, mais uma vez..._

_Suas mãos estavam tão quentes... Draco emanava tanto calor que o seu corpo pedia pelo dele. Necessidade. Desejo. Sentimento... Arrepiou-se quando sentiu suas mão percorrendo os lados do corpo. Seu coração disparou quando ele tirou sua camiseta. Por um segundo, sentiu frio. O temporal lá fora ainda não cessara, mas não importava. Ali dentro, as chamas começavam a ser acesas._

_Sentiu os lábios de Draco buscando por seus seios. Seu corpo estremeceu quando sentiu um beijo, suave, naquela região. E foram mais um, dois, três beijos, até que Hermione sentiu a língua dele deslizar sobre o bico enrijecido de seu seio. Era enlouquecedor. Quando sentiu, finalmente, a boca de Draco afundar e começar a sugá-la, arqueou as costas e deixou um leve gemido escapar..._

_Já não havia linha imaginária, não havia distinção de sangue. Já não haviam roupas separando-os. Era pele a pele, agora. Suor, perfume, gemidos se mesclavam. Como o quente e o frio. Dessa vez, o choque térmico e as carícias culpadas tomavam conta de seus pensamentos. Era simples._

_O encaixe, o movimento. Sincronia! Os beijos, cheios de vontades. Os toques, propositais. O ritmo, intenso... Era perfeito._

_A dor inicial já havia passado. Ou talvez, fosse só o prazer que havia tomado conta de cada poro de seu corpo. Hermione arfava a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada penetração. Um turbilhão de sensações tomava conta de seu ser. Não conseguia, simplesmente, deixar de beijá-lo. Não poderia, simplesmente, deixar de senti-lo dentro de si._

_Draco nunca teve tanto cuidado com uma garota quanto teve com ela. Nunca esteve tão presente, fosse de corpo ou de alma, quanto esteve naquele momento. Ao ouvir os gemidos de Hermione, sua excitação parecia aumentar. Seu desejo era que aquela noite nunca terminasse, pois naquele momento, o que ele mais queria era satisfazê-la. O que ele mais queria era ela._

_Uma gota de suor despencou dos fios loiros platinados dos cabelos de Draco, e escorregou por entre os seios de Hermione. O perfume de rosas estava misturado ao de menta. Os gemidos eram confundidos. Não havia mais volta. Seus corpos haviam entrado em sincronia perfeita, assim como as batidas de seus corações. Haviam se mesclado, se fundido, assim como duas cores distintas._

_O ápice. Alcançado e dividido. Por eles terem se entregado..._

_Tão completamente. :._

**

* * *

**  
"Seria infinitamente mais fácil se você estivesse aqui, gritando comigo, dizendo que me odeia. Era como fazia. Porque eu não tenho certeza se vou passar mais uma noite assim... Eu me acostumei tanto com o formato do seu corpo, com o seu perfume nos meus lençóis ainda pela manhã... Só não posso me acostumar com esse silêncio. Esse que vem do seu caixão... Você não perdoaria, perdoaria? Se estivesse no meu lugar...".

_More than angry words i hate this silence  
(Mais do que palavras de ódio, eu odeio este silêncio)  
It's getting so loud  
(Está se tornando tão alto)  
Well i wanna scream  
(Bem, eu quero gritar)  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
(Mas a amargura silenciou estas emoções)_

"Bem, talvez perdoasse... Você nunca foi normal, mesmo. Lembro de como você perdia o fôlego e me fazia perder o fôlego... É estranho pensar em mim, sem você... Ainda não entendo o que você fez, não entendo o que aconteceu comigo. Troquei meu ouro pelos seus olhos... Eles costumavam dizer mais".

_It's getting hard to breathe  
(Está ficando difícil respirar)  
So tell me isn't happiness  
(Então diga-me se a felicidade)  
Worth more than a gold diamond ring?  
(Não vale mais do que um anel de ouro e diamante?)_

"Dane-se. Você não vai voltar, mesmo... E eu nunca me perdoarei por ter chegado tarde o suficiente para te ajudar, e na hora certa pra te ver morrer. Merda! E eu sou capaz de ver você aqui, ainda... E de te ouvir, e de sentir seu perfume. Mas é impossível, é loucura! Eu só posso pedir que esses seus anjos te protejam... E desejar que você esteja... Bem.".

_I'm willing to do anything  
(Eu estou apto a fazer qualquer coisa)  
To calm the storm in my heart  
(Para acalmar a tempestade em meu coração)  
I've never been the praying kind  
(Eu nunca fui de rezar)  
But lately i've been down upon my knees  
(Mas ultimamente eu tenho estado de joelhos)  
Not looking for a miracle  
(Não procurando por um milagre!)  
Just a reason to believe  
(Apenas por uma razão para acreditar)_

"Então os bons morrem jovens, não é? Isso é injusto... Você se foi cedo demais...".³

-Cedo demais... De um modo estúpido demais.

**

* * *

**_  
.: Dementadores. Centenas de Dementadores tomavam conta do pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmeade. A Ordem da Fênix fora acionada, haviam sido avisados do ataque através de uma carta anônima... Mas não adiantou. Era uma cilada. Eram muitas criaturas das trevas para poucos bruxos. Hermione tinha que voltar a ser a irritante grifinória naquele instante? Ela realmente tinha que arriscar sua vida daquele jeito? Garota burra... E depois diziam que ela era a mais inteligente de seu ano..._

_Sentia sua felicidade perdendo-se em algum canto de sua mente. Memórias terríveis vinham à tona e ecoavam em sua cabeça. Esse era o podes deles, dos Dementadores..._

_Draco tinha ido procurar Hermione. Ela disse que devia encontrar Ron, caso contrário, nunca poderia se perdoar se algo acontecesse a ele. Dizia que deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa com a carta... Se culpava pelo que estava acontecendo. Foi quando ela sumiu no denso nevoeiro..._

_Procurou por mais de meia hora, mas não a achava... Já estava tonto e sem força alguma para continuar lançando o feitiço do patrono. Queria ir embora, mas ela o prendia. Ela o prendeu._

_Quando Draco encontrou Hermione, entrou em choque. A garota estava caída no chão, e sobre ela, recolocando um capuz negro, um Dementador. No momento, Draco não conseguiu reagir, Draco não conseguiu fazer nada... Só ficou parado, observando o cadáver de Hermione, ali, tão próximo. De repente, uma onda de infelicidade tomou conta de seu peito. O Dementador se aproximava cada vez mais..._

_Draco fez menção de levantar a varinha para se defender, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Ainda não acreditava..._

_Hermione tinha sido morta. Morta por um beijo... :._

**

* * *

**  
"Eu sobrevivi... Aquele caduco do Dumbledore apareceu lá, muito tarde, diga-se de passagem. E você já tinha ido...".

Draco se levantou. Sentiu a primeira gota de chuva cair. E a segunda, e a terceira, e logo estava encharcado dos pés à cabeça, mas isso não importava... Banhos de chuva lavam a alma... Ela costumava dizer. Deu dois passos em direção ao caixão, e tocou sua tampa com a ponta dos dedos.

- Faz dois dias... Eu nunca acreditei que fosse durar pra sempre, mas num determinado momento eu decidi torcer por isso. Idiotice a minha! – suspirou. – Bem, eu só gostaria que você soubesse de uma coisa...

Hesitou. A chuva estava tão forte que chegava a machucar um pouco. Mas era útil...

-Eu só queria que você voltasse... – admitiu para si mesmo. – Só isso...

Ninguém, nem mesmo Hermione – onde quer que estivesse – poderia perceber que Draco... Estava chorando.

Bem, então talvez... Pudesse ser amor.

_I might need you to hold me tonight_  
_(Eu posso precisar que você me abrace esta noite)_  
_I might need you to say it's alright_  
_(Eu posso precisar que você diga que está tudo bem)_  
_I might need you to make the first stand_  
_(Eu posso precisar que você dê o primeiro passo)_  
_Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man_  
_(Porque esta noite eu estou achando difícil ser o seu homem)_

_

* * *

_  
**N/A:****¹** Adaptação do trecho da música "By My Side", 3 Doors Down.

**²** Adaptação de um trecho da música "All around me", Savage Garden.

**³** Adaptação da de um trecho da música "Love in the afternoon", Legião Urbana.

Música tema: "Hold me", Savage Garden


End file.
